Kitty Love and Lust
by Shizuolover
Summary: This a story about two cats were in the rain until two boys got them and took them to their house but they are not ordinary cats and are human girls and their name are Fine and Rein and the two boys name is Shade and Bright. Contain a little M. Will Shade fall in love with Rein or realize he likes Fine all long but this is funny but not tragedy and Bright is in love with Rein too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There were two cats inside an orange box also was outside when it was raining hard. They were crying out loud and was soaking wet and had fevers then two person heard the cry of the cats. So they walk toward the sound found two cats that has red fur and blue fur that was soaking wet, so they took them to their house. The boy with violet blue hair and light blue eyes holding the cat that has red fur and the other boy with blonde hair and light brown eyes holding the cat that has blue fur. They arrived at home and start drying the cats then they put the cats on a small bed for the cats and went to their room and fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

The sun light hit that made the boys wake up. They starch their arms and yawn then walk out of their room and check on the cats. So they walk to the cat's small bed and check on them however the two cats weren't there. Then they smell an aroma, so they follow the aroma and saw a girl with red hair with no clothes cooking food then they turn around and saw a girl with blue hair wearing a long blue dress then both boy turn all red. The red hair girl turns around and saw the two boys then ran toward the blue hair girl then the red hair girl say

"Who the hell are you two bastard." The red hair girl screams and asked angrily.

"No! You tell us who you two are?" said and asked the boy angrily too.

"No! You tell me or I wi…" said the red hair girl then notice she was in her human form then look at her twin sister notice her; she was in her human form too.

"Rein we're in our human form and where did you get that blue dress?" said the red hair girl.

"I found this dress in a girl's room and how Fine?" Rein said and asked Fine.

"I don't know Rein but I do want to know why two guys in fronts of us are?" Fine said and asked Rein.

**Shade POV**

When I wake up to check on the two cats with Bright however we saw the cats were missing so try to find them. However there was an aroma around the house so me and Bright follow the aroma and saw a girl with red hair with no clothes so we turn around in embarrassed and then we saw a beautiful girl with blue hair wearing a blue dress and it fit perfectly on her then something inside feels weird that I never felt before then the red hair girl ran toward the blue hair girl and said

"Who the hell are you two bastard" The red hair girl scream and asked us. I got mad and scream

"No! You tell us who you two are? I said and asked angrily. Then the red hair girl said something however she went silent and looks at the blue hair girl then said something to her. Me and Bright didn't understand what going on until she looked at us and said something so respond to her question and said

"I am Shade Shion and this guy next to me is Bright Kagamine and who are you two?" I said and asked with a cold voice.

"My name is Fine Hastune and this is my twin sister Rein Hastune and sorry for my attitude." Said Fine.

"It's alright and I know you want to know where you are now right." I said to Fine. Then she nodded to me and I told her  
"You're in mine and Bright's house also are you the two cats that we brought yesterday?" I said and asked.

"How did you know that?" The twins asked me.

"Well your hair color matches the cat's fur and look behind you." I said then blush because I look at Fine's behind. Then Rein got embarrassed; she was cute because she got embarrassed but Fine just look at her tail then said

"I sorry again and thank you for saving us Shade-chan." Fine said to me with a smile. Then I felt myself burning just because her smile but then I realized that my sister Milky woke up and scream

"What hell is this Onii-chan?" Scream Milky. Then Fine walked towards Milky and licked her. I was surprised what Fine did then Milky turn red and faint. 

"MILKY!" I scream and ran towards her but Fine was faster than me and catches her before she fell to the ground then someone said

"Fine! Why did you do that?" Rein asked her.

"I forgot that I was in my human form and it's a habit to lick people when they around me don't forget." Fine said to her.

'I don't believe it my little sister got licked by a girl.' I thought to myself then I looked at Fine and saw her going towards me and said

"I'm sorry that I did that to your little sister Shade-chan." Fine said to me with a frown on her face.

"It's alright; just don't do it again okay." I said to her while patting her head. Then she smiles at me then I turn around and turn red.

**Fine POV**

Me and my sister were in the rain and was soaking wet. Then someone carry us and it felt so warm and calm and I knew my twin sister Rein felt the same way as I did then we enter to a big house. Then we were lay down on a cat bed and we both cuddle with each other and fell asleep. Then morning came and heard my stomach growled; I got up and walked with my four legs and I was super hungry then I saw a big freezer and I was drooling so I try opening it but fail so I was angry and thought ' I wish I was human again.' I thought then I felt something tingle on my stomach. And smoke was around me and poof; I was standing in two legs then open the freezer. Then look for some object to put on then make on something to cook it for both me and my twin sister Rein. Then I found something to put on and saw something that I can cook. So I was cooking food then I heard footstep and turn around seeing two boys starting at my sister Rein so I ran towards Rein in front of her; protecting her from the two boys and I said

"Who the hell are you two bastard" I said to him in an angrily voice. Then the boy with violet hair and light blue eyes said to me

"No! You tell us who you two are?" The boy said to me. Then I was about say something back. Until realized I was in my human form and Rein was wearing a blue dress also I was naked. Then Rein said something to me but I didn't care that I was naked. Then the boys said his name was Shade and the boy next to him name was Bright then I told him my name and my twin sister name and apologize. Then he said we're at his and Bright's house then he asked if we were the two cats that he took home then I asked how he know we were cats then someone scream then I got scared however I ran towards the girl and lick her because it's a habit to lick people that around me then the girl blush. I stepped back away from her then Shade ran towards the girl and scream her name,so I knew it was my fault and ran as fast as I can and got her. Then Rein asked a question to me and I reply to her question and apologize again to Shade then he pat my head and I was happy he forgive. So I give him a smile then he turn around and was red; I giggle then got close to him and said

"Do you have a fever Shade-chan?" I asked him then put my forehead with his then he turns around and said

"I…. I don't have a fever and don't laugh okay." Shade said to me and was still blushing then I laugh again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bright's POV

I was blushing hard because Fine is still naked in front of us. Then my sister Altessa came out of her room and saw Fine naked and screams

"Why is a girl naked in this house onni-chan?" She screams to me. I sigh then look at Fine and blush. Fine look at me then she gave Milky to Shade and walk toward me and put her forehead to mine. I turn red and steam came out of my head then Fine say

"Do you have a fever Bright?" She asked me. I shook my head and look away. Then Altessa look at Rein and walk toward her and grab the bottom of the dress she is wear and spoke.

"Why are you wearing my dress?" She asked Rein. Rein look at her and twirl around and say

"Well I was naked and felt weird and went to Milky's room and found nothing that I like or fit me until I enter your room and found this dress and it fit me well." She said to Altessa then giggle. Fine looks at her and sighs then look at Altessa and bow to her.

"I am sorry Altessa. My sister just loves pretty stuff like dresses and jewelry. I do too love jewelry but not dresses." She said to Altessa then explains. Altessa sigh and shook her head then look at her.

"It's alright Fine also wear some clothes please!" She said and screams to Fine. Fine laugh and look at me and Shade.

"Can I borrow some clothes of yours Shade or Bright?" Fine asked us. I blush when she is staring at me with those red eyes of her. Then Shade say and sigh

"Alright! Come with me." Shade said to Fine. I was shock and frown then sigh. 'Why does every girl like Shade? Just because he is cool and mysteries.' I thought and sigh to myself. Then Rein walk toward me and was in front of me and say

"What's wrong Bright-sama?" Rein asked me. My eyes widen and blush and step back a little.

"Yes! I am fine Rein." I said to her and laugh. She was confused then she smiles at me. I blush and turn away and put my arm on my face. 'Damn it! Why I am blushing for? I like Fine when I first saw her but Rein is different and wonderful.' I thought to myself and look at her. Altessa cough then I look at Altessa and she gave me a mad look and she spoke.

"Let's go Bright! We are going to be late for school!" Altessa scream to me. I nod and look at Rein and Fine.

"Sorry Rein and Fine. We have to go to school now." I said to them. They look at me confuse and Fine asked me.

"What is a school?" She asked me. My and Shade's eyes widen and look at each other. Then look at Fine and explain them then they both look at each other and their eyes sparkling and get close to us and spoke.

"Can we go with you to school?!" They said to us in the same time. We look at each other then Shade sigh then I smile and nod at them. They jump and down and made a little dance. I laugh then I look at Aletssa and Shade and both shake their head then I saw Milky giggle then walk toward Fine and get her hand and spoke.

"Yeah! And I know I fainted because I never saw a girl body before because when I was little I took bath with Shade, however I hope we become friends Fine!" Milky said to Fine. Fine looks at Milky then smile.

"I will be your friend Milky however can my sister be friends with you too please?!" Fine said and asked Milky. Milky looks at Rein then back to Fine spoke.

"Okay then! A friend and sister of Fine is a friend of mine!" Milky said to Fine. Fine smile and hug Milky then look at Rein. Rein smile at Fine then goes to Rein and get her hand and hold it and look at her green eyes and spoke.

"Altessa please be mine and Fine friend please!" Rein asked Altessa. I smile then look at Altessa and saw her blush then take her hand away from Rein and turn away from her and her back was facing Rein.

"Well… I will be your friends only because you don't have friends except for Milky." Altessa said to Rein. Rein smile and hug Altessa and jump up and down along with her. Fine laugh then looks at Shade and me then she smile at us. I blush but not as much as I saw Rein's beautiful smile. I shake my head and thought to myself. 'What I am thinking?!' I thought to myself then spoke.

"Okay then girls! Altessa lets go and register Fine and Rein and after that me and Shade will tour them our school." I said to Altessa then look at Shade. Shade just sigh and shake his head. Rein and Fine are dancing again and look at me then walk toward me and grab one of my hands and shake it then they both spoke.

"Thank you Bright! Thank you very much!" They both said to me. Then they start to dance I think what they call "Thank you Dance". I laugh and just smile at them however I couldn't get my eyes away from Rein. I don't why but she is different from all the girls then I heard a cough from Shade. I shake my head and look at the girls and spoke.

"Well lets go to school now girls. To register you to our school and for us not to be late okay." I said to the girls. They nod and run toward the door and wait for us. I laugh and walk to the door with Shade, Altessa and Milky. All of us got out of the house and I lock the door while the others wait for me. When I was done locking the door and walk toward to everyone and we all start to head to school. I don't what will happen today but I hope everything will go fine for everyone expertly Rein and Fine.

~End of Bright's POV~


End file.
